


Lost time

by Drabriel



Series: Metas, headcanons and oneshots [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Loss of time, Most likely will never finish, Old and abandoned fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabriel/pseuds/Drabriel
Summary: The Master experiences blackouts and loss of time.





	Lost time

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic idea that never went anywhere. Posting to keep an archive of my old writing. Might pick it up should I get more ideas.

“What?!” The Master shout in surprise and pulled a rather disturbed look.

“Two hours I said, we’ve been walking for two hours.” The Doctor repeat and crossed his arms, looking at the Master with a frown and a worried face. 

“Impossible, we only just arrived!” The Master said in an attempt to rationalize what the other time lord was saying and he tried to concentrate on the time around them. It appeared to taste, smell and feel quite the same as when they stepped out of the TARDIS only moments earlier. Or what seemed like moments. The Master was sure it was only moments, mere microspans even. 

“No, we’ve been here for at least two hours, I’m pretty sure.” The other says again with certainty in his voice and the Master seemed to become more distressed as it dawned on him that they indeed had been here for quite some time. To be sure he looked behind them to not be able to see the TARDIS any more, or even the forest they’d left her in front. He could swear they had just walked downhill from said forest and he turned back t the Doctor.

“Did I black out?” He asked confused. Having lost that much time was quite distressing and he couldn’t find a cause while searching his mind for possible ones. 

“Possibly.” The Doctor replied. “Hard to tell, we haven’t really been talking a lot.” The Master scoffed and looked away. He fixed his eyes at the sun and frowned. It was quite low compared to when they stepped out of the TARDIS and it had been high in the sky. Despite this planet being unknown it was earth-like in size and it’d take more than two hours for it to get that low. He turned back towards the Doctor to mention this. Only that the Doctor was nowhere in sight. 

“Doct-?” Confused the Master looked around and tried to locate the other Time Lord. There was nowhere he could’ve jumped and hid that fast, even if he began to feel like he was being messed with he knew it was impossible. He blinked in confusion and then jumped back as the sky had turned dark in the moment he closed his eyes and opened them again. Stars were out above him, a couple moons up on the sky helped light up the otherwise dark environment. 

“Master-” He yelped when he heard the Doctor’s voice behind him and he spin around to see him standing there worried. “I found the trail back to the TARDIS. Are you okay? I was only gone a few minutes.” 

“But that’s…” Impossible. It was impossible. It was dark, several hours into the night. “we were just talking about…” Did he black out again? This was starting to get worrisome, he couldn’t remember the Doctor leaving or even talking to him. And he was beginning to feel dizzy just thinking too hard about it.


End file.
